As a process cartridge mountable in an electro-photographic image forming apparatus, there has been proposed a process cartridge that includes a photosensitive cartridge and a developing cartridge attachable to the photosensitive cartridge. The photosensitive cartridge includes a photosensitive drum, and the developing cartridge includes a developing roller (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-197197).